Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen
by Die-sama
Summary: Eine kleine chaotische Geschichte. Ruffy & Co. sind immernoch auf der Grand Line und landen direkt auf die Insel Kalbuku. Was dort passiert? Lest selbst ;) Humor garantiert!
1. Auf nach Kalbuku!

****

Autor: TomMarvoloRiddle ( Alastor.Moody@web.de )

****

Titel: Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen

****

Untertitel: (...)

****

Genre: Humor / Parodie

****

Thema: One Piece

Charakter: Lysop, Monkey D. Ruffy, Nami, Sanji, Leonor Zorro, Vivi

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

Chapter 1: AUF NACH KALBUKU 

»Ihr sucht meinen Schatz? Den könnt ihr haben , sucht ihn doch. Irgendwo habe ich den grössten Schatz der Welt versteckt.«   
(Gold Roger)  
  
+++  
  
Nami stand hoch aufgerichtet auf der Reling. Ein Windhauch brachte ihr wundervolles Haar in einen kleinen Tanz vor ihr Gesicht. Eine Hand - ihre Hand - schob die wirren Haare wieder hinter die Ohren, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder in ihr Gesicht zu flattern.  
  
"Dieser verdammte Wind!", murmelte eine kaum größere Gestalt neben ihr.  
  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich nach rechts um. Vivi lehnte sich an das Geländer und starrte ins nirgendwo. Ihr langen Haare waren wie immer mit einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, aber das machte dem Wind nichts aus. Auch ihre Mähne flog überall hin und her.  
  
Nami könnte sich ohrfeigen. Warum war ihr nicht auch schon vorher aufgefallen, dass sich die Prinzessin von Alabasta sich zu ihr gesellt hatte?  
  
"Also, ich find es gar nicht mal so schlimm", hörte Nami sich selbst sagen. "Solange es keine plötzlichen Regenschauer, kein Schnee oder eine Hitze herrscht, ist es doch ganz angenehm, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
"Stimmt. Du hast Recht!", erwiderte Vivi und drehte sich lächelnd um. Ihr Grinsen erlosch in dem Moment, in dem sie auf das Arbeitsdeck warf.  
  
"Was....?", begann Nami.  
  
"Huhu! Meine süßen Schneckchen! Ich habe Essen gemacht! Nur für EUCH! Ist das nicht herrlich?!"  
  
Sanji trat nun ebenfalls an die Reling und strahlte über beide Ohren. Typisch für ihn trug er seine schwarze Hose und sein blau-weißes Streifenhemd. Er hielt Vivi köstlichen Fisch unter die Nase.  
  
"Gum Gum....!"  
  
Eine Hand, die dank der Teufelsfrucht wie ein Gummi dehnen konnte, huschte an Nami vorbei und entriss Sanji das Tablett.  
  
"Monkey D. Ruffy!!!!", kam es aus drei Mündern gleichzeit heraus.  
  
"ESSEN! Danke Sanji, du bist der Beste!", lachte der Käptain und verdrückte auch schon gleich den Fisch.  
  
"Na warte! Das waren für die zwei Hübschen bestimmt und nicht für dich du Trottel!", schrie Sanji Ruffy entgegen und schob sich schon mal die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch.  
  
"Nur mit der Ruhe, du Herzensbrecher!", entgegnete Leonor Zorro und hielt eines seiner drei Schwerter in Richtung des Küchenchefs.  
  
"Ruhig? Ich BIN ruhig!!", erwiderte der Angesprochene. "Ruffy, du Depp!"  
Mit den Satz sprang der blonde Mann den Käptain an die Kehle und rüttelte was das Zeug hielt.  
  
"AUS JETZT IHR BEIDEN!", mischte sich nun Vivi ein, während Nami mit Hilfe von Zorro, dem Schwertkämpfer, die beiden Streithanseln auseinander hielt.  
  
"Wie konntest du es wagen mein heiliges Essen zu beklauen! Hast du noch alle Tassen in Schrank?", brüllte Sanji Ruffy an und versuchte aus Namis Griff zu entgehen.  
  
"Sanji", redete Nami auf Sanji ein, der außer sich vor Wut war, "du kannst uns doch noch ein Essen kochen, oder? Bitte, bitte, bitte!!!"  
  
Sanji erstarrte inmitten seiner Bewegung und starrte Nami verliebt an. "Oh! Ich tu alles für dich, du süßes Namilein!"  
  
"Dann geh bitte wieder in die Küche und koch was schönes, ja?", damit schickte Nami Sanji wieder in die Küche. Um einen Augenblick später Ruffy eine zu knallen. "Du bist echt so ein Trottel, Ruffy! Du...."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn vom Aussichtsplatz her kam Lysops Stimme. "Land in Sicht. Ich wiederhole: Land in Sicht!"  
  
"Juuuuhu! Noch mehr Essen!!"  
  
Diesmal folgte die Ohrfeige von Vivi. "Klappe!"  
  
~~~  
  
_so... Kapitel 1 ist erstmal fertig ^_^  
ich weiss, nicht wirklich viel, aber was soll's? *Schulterzuck*  
dafür folgt der nächste Teil gleich morgen!! _


	2. Auf, auf! Lasst uns neues Abenteuer such...

****

Chapter 2: AUF, AUF! LASST UNS NEUES ABENTEUER SUCHEN!

"Wisst ihr, was das für eine Insel ist?", fragte Vivi, während sie weiter über das Deck hinaus auf das Land starrte.  
  
Die Insel war nicht sehr groß im Verhältnis zu anderen Inseln. Es sah wüst aus und war über und über mit verschiedensten - wohl in dieser Zone unmöglichsten, aber auch möglichsten - Pflanzen überwuchert. Die meisten dieser Sträucher und Bäume kannte Nami, aber viele waren auch ihr unbekannt.  
  
"Was für eine Insel?", suchend sah sich Ruffy um.  
  
"Schau über die Reling hinweg! Da ist so etwas großes Grünes, was auf den Meer schwimmt!", erklärte Nami Ruffy und wendete sich dann zu der Prinzessin zu. "Ja, ich glaube zu wissen, was das für eine Insel ist. Ich habe viele Legenden darüber gehört, aber nie erhofft, dass es diese Insel wirklich geben könnte."  
  
"Jetzt spann uns nicht auf die Folter", meinte Zorro ernst und schob sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide.  
  
"Naja...wenn es das ist, was ich glaube, dann ist es Kalbuku!"  
  
Die anderen Dreien - auch Ruffy - sahen die Navigatoren entgeistert an.  
  
"Kalbuku? Die Insel der tausend Gefahren?", fragten Zorro und Ruffy gleichzeitig entsetzt.  
  
"So ist es", nickend sah Nami ihre Freunde an.  
  
"COOOL!!!", kreischte Ruffy. "Endlich wieder Aktion!"  
  
Zorro trat zu Ruffy und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. "Die kannst du haben, wenn du weiter so machst!"  
  
"Was mach ich denn?", quengelte Ruffy und versuchte sich aus dem Schwertkämpfers Griff zu befreien. "Ich will doch nur einwenig Spaß. Und ESSSEN"   
(Anm.: Das kann nur Ruffy sein *lol*)  
  
"Kleinkinder!", kommandierte Nami über Ruffys Bemerkung und verdrehte ihre wunderschönen schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Wir sind gleich da!", kam es von Lysop, der in der Zwischenzeit von der Aussichtswarte hinunter geklettert ist. Und mit diesen Worten krachte der Rumpf des Schiffes gegen das Land.  
  
"Hört mit dem Kram auf, ihr Babies!", entwich es von Sanji, der ebenfalls auf die Reling gekommen war als er die kleine Erschüttern vom Rumpf gespürt hatte.  
  
Zorro ließ Ruffy los. Dieser schwang sich im nächsten Augenblick über das Deck und kam leichtfüßig, wie er nun mal ist, auf den Boden auf.  
  
"Na, kommt ihr Feiglinge! Oder traut ihr euch nicht die Gefahr ins Auge zu blicken?", kicherte der Käptain und machte sich auf den Weg ins Gestrüpp.  
  
"Warte, Ruffy! Wir müssen zusammen bleiben! Wer weiss, was da alles haust!", schrie Vivi den Anführer der Piratengang nach.  
  
"Egal! Denen werde ich schon zeigen mit wem sie sich an legen! Nämlich mit dem zukünftigen König der Piraten, Monkey D Ruffy!!!!"  
  
"Dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen", sagte Zorro an niemanden gewandt.  
  
"Genausowenig wie dir!", erwiderte Sanji.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?", brauste der Schwertkämpfer auf.  
  
"...dass wir Ruffy jetzt folgen!", meinte Nami und zog Sanji mit sich auf das Land. Dieser folgte der Navigatorin widerstandslos.  
(Anm.: Jetzt müsst ihr euch noch vorstellen, dass um Sanji lauter kleine rosa Herzen fliegen *das immer so süß find* ich bin ja eigentlich ein totaler Sanji-Fan^^)  
  
Gleich darauf folgten Zorro und Nami. Und schließlich Lysop.  
  
~~~  
  
_So. Kapitel 2 fertig.  
Was kommt jetzt? *nachdenk & evil grin* ooooh...ich weiss schon ^_^  
morgen mehr...  
  
übrigens: Ich liebe es euch Leser auf die Folter zu spannen ;) _

Ob ein paar Pairings rein kommen, weiss ich momentan noch nicht...und wenn, dann kann ich nichts versprechen * lach *


	3. Neue Länder, neue Sitten

  
  
_Erstmals: Wenn hie und da das Wort "Name" auftaucht ... ich meine natürlich damit "Nami"...ich vertipp mir hier so leicht *sfz*  
  
Zweitens: Diese FF gibt es auch auf animexx.de ... mein Nick dort ist wie hier: HidetoSaja bzw. ying-yang001  
  
und jetzt! Viel Spaß^^  
_  
~~~

****

Chapter 3: NEUE LÄNDER, NEUE SITTEN

  
Ruffy war schon in den Wald verschwunden. Er rannte was das Zeug hielt ohne zu wissen, wohin er auch nur lief. Gestrüpp, gefallene und meist vermooste Bäume, aber auch hochgewachsene Gräser versperrten den Weg. Falls man das als Weg nennen könnte.  
  
Es war viel mehr ein Stückchen zertretener Boden.   
  
Die Atmosphäre hier war ziemlich ruhig. Seltsam ruhig. Keine Vögel zwitscherten, kein Tier war in Sicht. Im Ganzen schien der Wald falsch. Der Boden falsch. Ja sogar die Luft falsch.  
  
So schnell wie Ruffy dieser ungewöhnlichen Gedanken kam, desto langsamer wurde er.  
  
Was war hier los?  
  
"Ruffy! Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!", kam es einige Schritte hinter dem Käptain.  
  
Zorro und der Rest der Bande, war ja klar.  
  
"AHHHHH!", schreien alle gemeinsam als sie ineinander krachten.  
  
"Warum bleibst du Depp stehen?", fauchte ihn Nami an.  
  
"Falsch!", murrte Ruffy und setzte seinen Strohhut wieder auf, der beim Aufprall auf den Boden gelandet war.  
  
"Hä?", verwirrt sah Nami den zukünftigen Piratenkönig an.  
  
"Es ist alles falsch. Der Wald, die Luft! Einfach alles!", sagte Ruffy und sah seine Crew an.  
  
Bevor Nami auch nur wieder ihren Mund öffnen konnte, kam ihr wer dazwischen.  
  
"Siehst du es nicht? Spürst du es denn nicht? Ruffy hat Recht: Hier ist etwas faul!", flüsterte Zorro als fürchtete er, er würde belauscht werden.  
  
Jetzt sah sich die Navigatorin die Umgebung genauer an.  
  
"Stimmt!", bemerkten Lysop, Vivi und Sanji.  
  
"Ach Quatsch! Humbug!", kommentierte Nami.  
  
"Du hast immer Recht, Nami-Prinzessin!", verliebt sah Sanji Nami an und kuschelte sich an sie.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an, du Trottel! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein mich Prinzessin zu nennen! Die einzige Prinzessin hier weit und breit ist deine Vivi! DEINE Vivi, kapische?", ärgerte sich Nami und schob Sanji zu Vivi hin.  
  
Sogleich kuschelte sich der Koch an die Prinzessin von Alabasta.  
  
"Ihh!", schniffte Vivi.  
  
"Guckt mal! Da ist Feuer!", schrei Ruffy begeistert.  
  
"Stimmt", auch der Schwertkämpfer sah jetzt in die Richtung von der der Rauch kam.  
  
"Glaubt ihr, dass ist ein Dorf?", unsicher sah Lysop die Gefährten an.  
  
"Klar! Und da gibts jede Menge zu ESSEN!", lachte Ruffy.  
  
"Du-", keifte ihn der Rest der Band an, aber weiter kamen sie nicht. Ruffy nahm schon direkten Kurs auf die Rauchschwaden...wahrscheinlich ein Dorf zu.  
  
"Waaaaarte!"  
  
So rannte der Rest der Band hinter Ruffy her.  
  
~~~  
  
_Chapter 3 finished!  
  
So...ich hab hier noch was zu sagen: Danke meinen Reviewern! Danke meiner Beta!  
  
Es gab eine Frage, ob ich nicht ein paar Verkupplungen mach? Zuerst möchte ich sagen, dass ich es NICHT vorgesehen hatte... ABER: Wer weiss, was aus dieser Story wird ;) Alles kann sich ändern!  
  
ABER 2: Sollte es wirklich ein paar Affären geben, so kann ich nicht garantieren, dass eure Lieblinge zusammenkommen! Ich bin eigentlich dafür bekannt, dass ich die völlig unmöglichen Charas zusammenkuppel (und natürlich auch Chaos verbreite und mich über die Chara der Animes lustig mach ... haha!)  
  
Noch was: Reviewt, bittte!!!  
  
HidetoSaja _


	4. Vorsicht! Die Piraten kommen!

__

@Endemic daaaaaaanke dir! Ich finde dein Kommentar voll süß * knuddel dich *

Ich weiss, die Story ist Recht kurz, aber dafür werden sicher eine Menge Kapiteln kommen! Und das sehr rasch!

So, noch was: Wie bin ich zu der Story gekommen? Im Prinzip wollte ich einen verrückte und total durchgeknallte Story schreiben! Ich hatte den Anime zu One Piece gesehen und mir die ersten vier Bänder als Manga gekauft (der rothaarige Shanks! Ein Fach für sich * sabba *). Ich habe gelesen und gelesen...aber um ehrlich zu sein: Im Anime fand ich Ruffy nicht so tolle, das gilt auch für Zorro. Aber als ich den Manga - nähmlich die ersten Vier - gelesen hatte, da war das schon anders! Jetzt sind meine Lieblinge Shanks, Sanji, Zorro, Ace&Ruffy und natürlich Vivi.

Gut zurück: Es war an einen Freitag Abend - ich schaute mir die aufgenommen One Piece an. Und da kam die Idee: ICH schreibe eine One Piece Story! Und zwar so durchgeknallt wie eh und je.

Und ihr seht ja: Ich tipp ja jetzt brav daran!!!!

~~~

****

Chapter 4: VORSICHT! DIE PIRATEN KOMMEN!

(_Essen macht Spaß, viel essen viel Spaß. _- anonym)

"Waaarte!", der Rest der Piratenband kam hinter Ruffy zu stehen.

Dieser stand unweit des ersten Hauses - falls man dies als "Haus" bezeichnen durfte. Es war eher eine Hütte. Ihre Wände waren aus Lehm und die Fenster waren mit einem schlichten Vorhang aus großen Blättern verziert. Und Stroh bildete das Dach.

Das Dorf war klein. Die anderen Hütten ringsum bildeten einen Kreis und in der Mitte war eine Feuerstelle.

"Das Feuer ist vor kurzem angezündet worden!", Zorro hatte sich der Rauchstelle genähert. Die Flammen waren schon längst erloschen, aber die Glut war immernoch da. Kleine Rauchfahnen stiegen auf.

"Aber hier ist doch weit und breit niemand!", Vivi sah sich suchend um.

Auch hier war keine Menschenseele zu erblicken. Auch Vogel sangen nicht. Alles in Allem sah es hier unheimlich aus.

"Wo sind die denn alle? Von der ersten Beobachtung aus, sieht es so aus als wäre diese Siedlung bewohnt gewesen", meldete sich Nami zu Wort. Nachdenklich blickte sie wieder durch das kreisförmige Gebilde.

Ein Schatten war an der Wand eines Hauses zu erkennen. Südwestlich. Der Umriss duckte sich und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

"Das frag ich mich auch", murrte Sanji und sein Gesicht verriet, dass ihm der Anblick des bisher Gesehenen auf keinen Fall gefiel.

'_Bilde ich mir nur das ein oder war da wirklich jemand?_', dachte Nami.

Ruffy sah eher enttäuscht aus. Er wird wohl weiter hungern müssen.

'_Ich muss es unbedingt herausfinden! Ich muss wissen, was hier los war! Koste es was es wolle!_'

Nami rannte ohne ein weites Wort zu sagen an ihren Freunden vorbei.

Tatsächlich rührte sich jemand als sich die Navigatorin der Südseite des Dorfes erreichte.

Eine Gestalt, ganz in schwarz gehüllt, lief geradewegs in die andere Seite des Waldes hinein. Es legte ein erstaunliches Tempo zurück und Nami hatte Mühe es zu folgen.

Hinter ihr vernahm sie Geräusche, die wohl besagten, dass der Rest der Crew - wohl eher aus Reflex als Verständnis - folgte.

"Halt! Bitte! Ich tu dir doch nichts!", schrie Nami und legte damit einen Zahn zu.

Aber der Verhüllte hielt nicht an. Im Gegenteil. Es wurde noch schneller als hätte es Angst.

"Gum Gum Power!", ertönte es hinter ihr.

Die weitaus verlängerte Arme zischten zwischen beiden Seiten Namis hindurch und brachten das Wesen zu fallen.

Nami blieb außer Atem neben der Gestalt zum stehen und kniete sich neben dem Menschen.

Dieser versuchte sich schon im nächsten Augenblick auf die Beine zu kommen und wegzulaufen.

'_Wie schnell der ist_', durchzuckte es Nami.

Die Navigatorin wollte eben die Hand auf dessen Schulter legen als die Klinge Zorros auftauchte und direkt auf das Herz der Gestalt gerichtet war.

"Bleib wo du bist oder du stichst dich selbst ins Herz!", keuchte Zorro.

"Schon gut! Ich gebe mich geschlagen, Piraten!", kam es von der Kapuze. Es war hell und klang sehr weiblich.

"Raus damit: Wer bist du? Und was ist hier passiert?", Sanji sah die Gestalt erbost an.

"Alles zu seiner Zeit, alles zu seiner Zeit", versuchte die Kapuzengestalt Sanji zu beruhigen. Und mit diesen Worten legte sie ihre Kapuze ab.

Braune Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden tauchten auf. Es war kaum länger als dass es ihr bis zur Schulter reichte. Stechend blaue Augen sahen ruhig und gelassen die Bande an.

"Ich heiße Yoko Hikari", müde lächelnd sah sie Sanji und Co. an. "Willkommen auf Kalbuku!"

~~~

__

Soooo....Chapter 4 already finished!!! yeah * strike *

so weit bin ich schon * chibi smile *

Zum Namen Yoko Hikari: Yoko und Hirkari sind beides japanisch. Yoko bedeutet soviel wie "Kind des Meeres" und Hikari "glänzend".

Ihr werdet bald merken warum ich den Namen der hübschen Dame vergeben habe * hrhr *

Hm? Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was geschehen seien könnte? Was schlimmes, meint ihr? Maybe * sfz *

Aber jetzt wissen unsere Schnuffis - so nenn ich unsere Chibi Piraten, weil ich sie so kawaii find^^ -, dass sie wirklich auf Kalbuku sind.

Warum sie "Insel der 1000end Gefahren" genannt wird?

Nächstes Mal dazu mehr!

eure,

HidetoSaja

P.S.: Reviewt!! Bei 3 (FF.net)-Kommentaren ODER 7 (animexx.de)-Comments gibts wieder eine weiteres Chapter ^_^ 


	5. Kalbuku! Insel der 1000end Gefahren!

__

@Cherubin ääääähmm...danke, aber 3 Mal dein Review abzugeben? * grinsel * Danke für dein Kompliment * verbeug *. Längere Kapiteln? Nööö...das geht nicht...ich bin praktisch nur am PC um meine Aufgaben zu machen .... ich habe einfach keine Zeit * gomen *

@Seras Ey! Das ist aber nicht nett! * grummel und an eh schon brav weiter tipp *

@LL, die die Geschichte lesen: Sry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich habe am Montag Deutsch-Arbeit (Charakteristik) und bin somit vollauf beschäftigt Aufsätze zu schreiben. Des Weiteren läßt mir die Schule einfach keine Zeit. Ich weiss nicht, ob es bis zu den Herbstferien weitere Kapiteln geben wird, aber ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir bisdahin treu ;)

~~~

****

Chapter 5: Kalbuku - Insel der 1000end Gefahren

(_Vergiss, wer du bist und was du warst. Nur die Taten machen dich zu dem, was du bist! - Mika-chan_)

"Kalbuku?", Zorro sah die Fremde - Yoko Hiraki - fragend an.

"Ja! Die Insel der 1000end Gefahren", flüsterte die Dame in einem Tonfall, der verriet, dass sie Angst hatte.

Obwohl ihre Haltung der eines Kriegers war, so sah man ihr dennoch keine Furcht an. Aber allein schon das Zittern in ihrer Stimme verriet schon mehr als Vivi wollte.

"Ich beschütz dich, mein Sonnenschein!", Sanji nahm Nami in seinen Arm. Und das so unerwartet, dass diese gellend aufschrie.

"Shh! Seid ihr des Wahnsinns? Hier lauern nur die Biesten, die darauf warten euch einzeln in Stücke zu zerreißen und euch dann aufzuessen!", meinte Yoko ernst.

"Also, da werden die sich wohl den Kopf abbeißen", murrte Zorro. Ruffy grinste breit.

Nami gab während dessen Sanji eine ordentliche Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte. "Danke, dass war jetzt wirklich ein tröstender Gedanke!"

"Ich dachte, ich mach dir eine Freude", schmollte der Chefkoch und drückte seinen kleinen brauen Teddybär.

(Anm. d. A.: hä? wo kommt jetzt das Ding her???? * ui *)

"Indem du mir halb die Luft abschnürrst? Dann kann ich auch auf deine Hilfe verzichten!", mahnte ihn die Navigatorin.

"Aber Nami-Schätzchen -", protestierte der blonde Mann.

"RUHE JETZT!", brüllte die Fremde das Priatenpack an. "Habt ihr mir nicht zugehört? Nun gut. Für die Dummies unter euch: Gefahr! Wo. Anders. Weiter. Reden!"

Sie betonte jedes Wort einzeln.

"Wohin soll es denn gehen?", fragte Ruffy dümmlich.

Aber ohne eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen, hatte Yoko schon die östliche Richtung eingeschlagen.

Ruffy zuckte nur belanglos mit der Schulter und folgte dem Kaputzenmädchen. Der Wald in dieser Richtung verdichterte sich und die kleine Gruppe kam immer langsamer voran. Herabhängende Äste, Büsche, umgefallene Bäume und der unregelmäßige Boden erschwerten die Reise.

Nach einer Weile wurde der Weg wieder offener und das Gelände stieg an. Je weiter sie kamen, desto felsiger wurde es.

Schließlich blieb Yoko vor einen gigantischen steilen Berg stehen. Die Felswand war so glatt, dass es aussah, als wäre der Stein poliert worden.

"Und wie sollen wir da rauf kommen?", fragten Vivi und Zorro gleichzeitig. 

Überrascht sahen sich die Beiden an. Dann schüttelte Zorro mit einen entschuldigenden Lächeln den Kopf.

Die Fremde schüttelte den Kopf und wies ihr wieder ein Stückchen weiter links in den Wald zu gehen. Der Marsch dauerte insgesamt eine gute Stunden, wenn nicht mehr.

Als die Freunde wieder aus dem Dickicht traten prangte vor ihnen eine riesiger Durchgang zu einer Höhle.

"Hier sind wir eine Weile sicher. Folgt mir!", flüsterte Yoko und betrat die Höhle.

Es war stockdunkel hier drinnen und unsere Gruppe war fast blind. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken des Eingewöhnens der Dunkelheit konnten sie Konturen des Gesteins erblicken.

Die Kaputzengestalt entzündete ein Feuer.

Erst jetzten konnten sie die Gemälder an den Wänden sehen. Es waren Tiere in rot und blau, aber auch Menschenähnliche Gebilden in grün oder auch weiss. Die meisten zeigten Szenen einer Jagd oder der eines Kampfes.

"Cool!!", bestaunte Ruffy die Bilder. "Was ist das?" 

~~~

__

Momentan habe ich total Black-Out. Mir geht's auch im moment nicht alzu dolle. Ich bin krank und habe schreckliche Halsschmerzen.

T_T Das Schicksal ist fies zu mir!

Na gut....ich verabschiede mich hiermit und hoffe, dass ihr mir treu bleibt und weiter Reviews schreibt!

HidetoSaja


	6. Eine Legende wird zur Wirklichkeit

__

Huhu!

Ich bin wieder da! Und diesmal mit einen etwas längeren Kapitel - ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Vorweg: Da so mancher mir gaaanz liebe Reviews und gaaanz liebe eMails erhalten habe, habe ich mir vorgenommen, die nächsten beiden Kapiteln so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben.

Und es kommt noch besser: Slash. In den beiden kommenden Chapters gibt es Slash. Jaja! SLASH! *hihi*

Ich frag mich nur gerade, worauf ich mich da eingelassen habe T.T

naja....ich quatsch zu viel! Ab zur Story!!!

~~~

****

Chapter 6: Eine Legende wird zur Wirklichkeit

(Vertraue niemanden - nichtmal dir selbst! Vally)

"Das?" Ein spöttisches Grinsen umspiegelte den Mund der Fremden. "Ich dachte, ihr wollt wissen, was hier passiert ist?!"

"Doch! Wollen wir auch wissen!", antworte Lysop erregt. "Aber ich selbst steh nicht so auf....gefährliche Sachen, weißt du?", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu und sah auf den Boden.

Zorro stieß Lysop unsanft an. "Mach kein müdes Gesicht. Glaubst du, dass wir so einfach aufgeben? Pah! Wer sich mit Zorro, dem Schwertkämpfer anlegt, hat den Kürzeren gezogen!!"

Der mit der langen Nase lächelte schwach. "Stimmt! Ich bin der Käptain dieser Crew!"

Ruffy stellte sich Lysop gegenüber.

Aufbrausend, aber gleichzeitig lachend, fragte er: "Sag das noch mal!"

Der Lügenbold grinste nur verwegen vor sich hin.

"Ich bin der Käptain!"

"AHHHHH!"

Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich der Strohhut auf seinen Kumpel.

"Jungs!", sagte Nami und versuchte somit wieder die Herrin der Lage zu werden. Was ihr - in Anbetracht dieser zwei Prügelknaben - misslang.

"JUNGS!", schrie sie jetzt. "Es reicht!"

Und tatsächlich: Die Beiden hörten auf zu kämpfen. Ruffy konnte es wieder einmal nicht lassen und fing an schallend zu lachen.

Wütend - überrascht konnte sie ja gar nicht sein, bei so einem "Piratenkönig" - ging Name auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

"Au", meinte Ruffy und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange. "Das tat weh!"

"Das wird noch mehr weh tun, wenn du so weiter machst", erwiderte Nami kühl.

"Genau!", rief Sanji und trat ebenfalls auf den Gummi-Menschen zu. "Nami-Schatzi hat total recht, weißt du?", flötete er und sah dabei Nami verliebt an, die als Antwort entnervt die Augen verdrehte.

Vivi räusperte sich etwas schüchtern. 

Sie stand neben Yoko und hatte diese Aktion ruhig und mit unbewegter Miene beobachtet.

Yoko sah verwirrt zu den Anderen hinüber.

Leise fragte sie Vivi: "Sind die immer so?"

Vivi lächelte nur müde und nickte. 

Zu ihren Freunden gewandt fragte sie: "Sind wir mit diesem Kindergarten fertig? Ich würde gerne wissen, was hier passiert ist!"

Dabei sah sie die Fremde neugierig an.

"Wir auch!", kam es aus fünf Mündern gleichzeit.

Ungewohnt wieder im Rampenlicht zu sein, trat die Frau von einen Fuß auf den Anderen.

"Also... na gut."

Und sie begann zu erzählen.

****

### R ü c k b l i c k ### 

Ein etwas neun jähriges Kind saß mit dem Rücken des Flußes gewandt in einem Meer aus Blüten und verschiedenster Kräuter und Gräser.

Sie gediehen prachtig.

Die Luft roch nach Kamille und Zimt. Aber auch andere Düfte waren darunter vermischt.

Das Mädchen pflückte gerade ein Narzisse als aus dem Wald, der die kleine Lichtung umgab, eine Gestalt heraus kam. Und direkten Kurs auf das Kind zusteuerte.

"Yoko! Yoko!", reif der Neuankömmling fröhlich der Kleinen entgegen. "Da bist du ja!!"

Sie drehte leicht den Kopf, damit sie die Gestalt genauer ansehen konnte. Dabei fiel ihr Haar über die Schulter und einige landeten direkt vor das Gesicht.

Sie lächelte als sie den Fremden erkannte.

"Noriya!", rief sie erfreut und sprang gleichzeitig auf. "Bruder!"

Sie rannte zu dem Jungen - er war kaum älter als sie, vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre -, umarmte und kuschelte sich an ihm.

"Sie suchen dich schon", meinte er sanft und streichelte liecht über ihr Köpfchen. "Was hast du nur wieder angestellt?"

Mit unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck sah sie ihn an. "Ich? Wie kommst du drauf?"

Er lachte herzlich. "Weil ich dich kenne, Schwesterherz. Also: was hast du getan?"

Klein-Yoko zog eine Schnute. Statt zu antworten hob sie den Korb hoch.

Er grinste die Kleine gutmütig an und meinte: "Sag mir nichts. Ich weiss schon...du hast dir den Korb nur ausgeliehen?"

"Genau!" Frech grinsend sah sie ihn an.

"Jaja", seufzte der Größere von den Beiden und stubste Yoko leicht an. "Und nun komm! Es ist schon fast Mittag und du treibst dich hier im Wald herum!"

Noriya nahm Yoko Huckepack, drehte sich um... und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Das Entsetzen war ihnen beiden in das Gesicht geschreiben.

~~~

__

So! Ich hör hier mal auf. ^_^

Ich weiss, ich bin ganz schön fies, wie? Aber einwenig Spannung sollte hier schon drinnen sein, finde ich.

Darum glaube ich auch, dass die Chapters einwenig kurz geraten sind *seufzl*

*lach* Ich verrate nichts und schweige wie ein Grab!

Happy Halloween 2003 euch allen! (sozusagen ein Special-Chapter *hrhr*)

gez.

Hideto Saja


	7. Unheil kommt selten allein

__

@Ryo-chan7 daaaanke, dass dir meine Geschi so gut gefällt! Es ist immer schön zu hören^^ * stolz auf mich bin *

@Reviewer und anoyme Leser: Herzliches Beileid, dass ihr so lange warten musstest. * snüff *

mich schäm *! Mir ist der PC kaput geworden und ich hab einen neuen bekommen. Außerdem ist die Schule wieder streßig. Ich muss auch nebenher schauen, dass ich einen Job für die Sommerferien bekomm. Da gibts ja herzlich wenig T__________T

aber ich will euch nicht mehr auf die Folter spannen!

~~~

****

Chapter 7: UNHEIL KOMMT NIE ALLEIN!

Aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes kam ein fürchterliches Gebrüll. Vögel schoben sich in aller Richtungen und zwitscherten und lärmten erregt.

Nami lief es kalt über den Rücken hinunter.

Einwenig blass sah sie Yoko an., dann blickte sie in die Runde.

Ihr Blick glit von Ruffy weg, der wie gebannt an den Lippen des Mädchens hingen und begeistert zuhörte. Er war unheimlich still geworden.

Kurz fragte die Navigatorin sich, was Ruffy jetzt schon wieder vorhatte.

Über Sanji, der bemitleidend Hikaru anglubschte.

(Anm. D. Autorin: mit vielen, vielen Herzen drum * kicher *)

Zu Zorro, der sich gemütlich an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Seine drei Schwerten lagen neben ihm am Boden. Beim besten Willen konnte man seine Gesichtszüge nichts herauslesen.

Und natürlich zu Vivi und Lysop. Beide sahen entgeistert wie neugierig zu der Erzählerin hinüber.

Diese jedoch hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und saß ganz ruhig da - sah man die zitternden Hände, die im Schoß gefalten waren, ab.

Dabei sah sie aus als würde sie das gerade Erzähle nochmal erleben - nur intensiver. Und natürlich wusste sie schon wie die Geschichte zu Ende ging, während die Piranten jetzt nur einen kurzen Teil davon gehört hatten.

Doch dann, mitten in der Geschichte, hatte sie abgebrochen und ist verstummt.

"Erzähl weiter! Erzähl weiter!", drängelte Ruffy das Mädchen. "Na, los!"

"Ruffy, du bist wirklich so dumm oder tust du nur so?", mischte sich Nami ein. Die Frage war rein rhetorisch gemeint gewesen. Natürlich war der Käüptain blöd. Aber das Schlimmste war ja nicht seine Dummkeit, sondern seine Verrücktheit. Innerlich seufzte Nami auf. Deswegen sind sie ja von einer Patsche in die Nächste geraten.

"Du bist verdammt taktlos!", fuhr Nami unbeirrt vor.

Sie sah weiter zu Yoko Hikari. Musterte sie.

'_Das Mädchen sieht einwenig kränklich aus. Und blaß_', dachte sich die Rothaarige.

(Anm. D. Autorin: hat die nicht orange Haare? Ka.)

"Noriya..", fing das Girl zu erzählen an, unterbrach sich dann aber und verstummte wieder.

Kurz fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge üpber die Lippen. Ein Anzeichen der Nervösität, wie Vivi bemerkte.

Die Prinzessin wollte was zur Aufheiterung sagen, da sprach Yoko wieder weiter.

"Er starb noch am selben Tag. Und nur weil…weil, er mich beschützen wollte", schniffte die Kaputzengestalt und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne weg.

Das Mädchen erzählte, dass sie und ihr Bruder von einer fürchterlichen Monstrum angegrifften würde. Das dieses Ding sehr einem Wolf ähnelte, jedoch größer und längere Nägeln und Zähne im Gebiß hatte.

Und dass es verdammt stark war. Und schnell.

Sie redete ununterbrochen und in einem durch. So, als glaubte sie, würde sie aufhören zu reden, sie nicht mehr den Mut auffinden würde auch je wieder den Mund zu öffnen.

Nami staunte über die tapferkeit, die Yoko zu Tage brachte. Und insgeheim beneidete sie sie darum.

"Und so lebe ich hier ganz allein. Ich habe versucht die anderen Leute aus meinen Dorf zu warnen und zu retten. Aber sie haben mir nicht zugehört. Sie dachten, dass ich wiedermal zu viel Fantasy-Geschichten gehört habe und mir das alles nur einbilden würde. Die Leute…sie haben mir nicht geglaubt!"

__

~~~

Irgendwer sagte einmal, dass man dann aufhören soll, wenn es zu schön wird.^^

Ich hör hier auf. Der Rest dieses Chapters (und dem Chapter vorher) kommt in etwa 2-3 Tagen. Je nachdem, wenn ich Zeit habe.

Ich habe jetzt einen neuen Beta-Reader (* mich bedank *), aber der ist mom. Total ausgelastet. Ich arbeite nämlich im Moment auch an andere Stories (und bin noch nicht ganz zu Frieden damit). 

Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu und reviewt und lest weiter brav.

In Liebe,

Hideto Saja


End file.
